Sway
by Prue2146
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are spending an evening in his bedroom when things go from innocent to heavy using his talented fingers. Takes place before HTTYD2 but other than that there is no plot idea. Just smutty.


They were in Hiccup's hut for a change, sitting in the cool night air. It had been raining all day long, leaving a wonderfully earthy smell filling the air. That was one of Astrid's favorite smells, it was earthy and pure. The draft coming through his room made it feel as though they were outside in a way, lying on the green grass just beyond the cove. There was a particular silence that filled the void of the giant house, as the comfortable climate set everyone into a comfortable deep sleep. She herself was beginning to doze off from the soothing sway of Hiccup's chest and his alto hum.

She was tucked in between his knees resting her back on his warm chest, and soft vibrations tickled her sides. He hummed an old lullaby that her mother had sung to her only at her youngest.

His sharp eyes rested closed and his arms rested on his knees, barring her close to him. Astrid's knees knocked with his, her hands rested on her mid thighs now that her skirt was gone. Hiccup knew Astrid was almost sleeping, her breathe was so shallow and even and her head occasionally lulled to the side before abruptly picking itself up. He was back against the headboard, keeping just enough distance not to touch it and creek. The interaction was serene and calm, relaxing the young Vikings into each other.

When his pitch lowered it rumbled down her lower back and made her squirm, she didn't mean to but every action does elicit an equal yet opposite reaction. Hiccup ground up and back into her just at the start of her toned butt. Astrid pushed her shoulders back and into him to raise herself up just a bit.

Hiccup's groin throbbed to life under the intensifying friction that made both his and her heart sputter and breathe hitch. Astrid put her head on his shoulder and stopped to have him look at her. The dim lighting from the candle on the nightstand barely revealed the green in his eyes which were diluted by the black of his dilated pupils. Lust and longing out poured through them and made her blood boil and heat rush like wild fire to the apples of her cheeks. The warmth made her feverish and she gulped as adrenaline ran rampant and made her shake. The hand resting on her inner thigh trembled and clawed for his right hand that gripped his knee. She turned away and back to where she wanted, gliding his hand along her inner thigh to the crux of her pelvis. Hiccup felt the heat radiating from her core only centimeters from his fingers, even covered by her leggings. He let his knees fall just a little wider to the push of her thighs against his. It was her invitation and his chance to take the offer or not.

Astrid squirmed in maddening anticipation went Hiccup finally cupped her, running his hand up and down slowly over the rough fabric. Astrid groaned and put her head back on Hiccup, pushed back and into his hand.

Hiccup made a noise in between a scoff and a chuckle at Astrid's impatience, taking his time to ebb in harsher tight circles. She puffed her growing bangs out of her eyes and away from her hot cheeks, feeling fulfilled but wanted even more. Her free hand gripped his shin and her other held his wrist, following him as he moved to rub her. She grunted and writhed in tandem with his hand on her own accord.

Hiccup didn't say anything to her, knowing he could be sarcastic but not wanting to ruin anything for her. He nipped her earlobe and watched her dictate his movements, hungry to see where she wanted him. She grappled with his wrist to make him stop playing around above and explore below in her leggings. Hiccup's dexterous fingers slid under her barrier and finally touched her.

Astrid's sex was hot and slick from excitement and want. She moaned and bit her lip, unable to blink or peel her eyes away from the scene. She could see his fingers moving under the fabric at her groin, and pushed herself out and upwards, willing for more than he was giving her. She couldn't control the roll of her hips and Hiccup widened his knees further apart. He needed more space to do anything more than rub her outer lips. He reached under his thigh to pull hers wider, spreading her more.

Astrid whined and groaned, humping his hand as he paid special attention to her clit and rubbing his way up and down. She knew he needed more space to get in, using her shaky left hand she wriggled the band of her leggings down to her knee and lower thigh. They were uneven, Hiccup kept tight crumpled up fabric at bae with his hand back on her widened thigh while the other leg only made it mid-thigh. Regardless, it gave him complete access to Astrid's pleasure center. The sight should have been wrong or shameful but to them it felt so right. How could anything bad feel _this_ good? Be _this_ intoxicating? Her thigh muscles shook and she gasped when he ran tight cirlces around her budding clit with his index finger. It choked the air from her lungs and intensified the throb in the groin.

There was little noise in the room other than the sounds of her pants and moans. Hiccup remained mesmerized by the way he had her, completely vulnerable and open. The Astrid he only got to see was right in front of him and dripping down into her leggings. They both watched as he ran a finger down her length once and pushed in, slowly disappearing into her. Astrid threw her head back and let out a relieved groan at the pleasurable intrusion.

First he moved slowly, shallow thrusts in and out just at the entrance of her. It was agonizing for Astrid who was growing impatient and gripped his forearm. She pushed his hand inward, urging him to move faster. Hiccup smirked, wanting her to watch and see what drove her crazy. He added another finger and moved quickly, using his thumb to apply pressure on her clit, knowing it would do the trick. He had mapped her body out before, knew almost all of its secrets except for the ones he couldn't explore. He couldn't until the following spring, anyway.

He had talented fingers, she knew that, it's what made her crave him even more. If she could lose it over them, than what about other parts of him?

She was close already, breathing quickly and loudly against Hiccup. His thrusting fingers pumped in and out at an over whelming almost erratic pace, his thumb hit just right as well- making Astrid even more sensitive. His name came out of her mouth strangled in pants and moans, they had to be as quiet as possible this entire time. She needed just a little more to release, take her off of this torturous plateau.

Hiccup had one last tactic, his finger cruxed just at the right angle to give her instant satisfaction. Astrid's muscles quivered and shook violently, her inner core clenched around his fingers inside her, and her hips spasm. His sloppy thrusts lost pace and Astrid loved every second of it. Her lips parted into an O with a silent cry as she squeezed her brilliant blue eyes shut. The lovable dork was happy with the pleasure he gave her, trying to fathom that it was he who did it. He kept up the pump of his fingers in an out of her, the heel of his palm slapped her nerve endings as Astrid rode out her orgasm, milking it for every drop its worth. She twitched every second or so, some stronger than others and her eye lids fluttered with each passing wave. It was powerful, taking the last bit of energy out of her body.

She finally relaxed and sagged back into him, her legs fell lazily open against his and her hand just rested on her arm now. Astrid let out a high pitched sign and quickly became consumed with the desire to sleep. Hiccup wiped his hand on the leg of his old pants and kissed her cheek. Her skin was hot a thin sheen of sweet veiled it.

He rubbed the inside of her thigh, massaging sore muscles. He pulled her leggings back up with her help and resumed his lullaby, leaning over carefully to blow out the candle. Hiccup kept humming and continues rocking side to side.

Astrid did doze off eventually with her love's warmth on her back and his song in her ears. Hiccup loved her more than he loved anything else, more than he could ever use words to tell her. The sweet night air made her feel like she were outside in the grass with Hiccup at the place where they first began a friendship- at the cove.


End file.
